An important advance in the field of orthopedics has been the development of arthroscopic surgical techniques. Instead of conventionally opening the area being operated upon, arthroscopy is accomplished merely by providing a small number of punctures--typically three--through which specially designed instruments are inserted to permit the observation and repair of the damaged parts.
One procedure which is difficult with conventional open surgical methods, and virtually impossible to accomplish by arthroscopic techniques, is the suturing of torn anterior cruciate ligaments in the knee. Consequently, the usual correction of such a condition requires complicated open surgery knee joint or capsular repairs, sometimes involving the grafting of tendons or the use of fibers of plastic or carbon materials.